


In the End

by yellowhamster



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom, ian x mickey - Fandom
Genre: I needed to write this after 6x01, M/M, completely going off canon rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:19:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowhamster/pseuds/yellowhamster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>K so in my world 6x01 never happened. What even is 6x01? And also for the record the breakup never happened either but I couldn't get this idea out of my head so I had to write it.</p><p>This is what happened after the breakup...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the End

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm kinda going through a mix of shock/denial/overall pain because of 6x01 so I needed to write this because I've been so hurt by canon I feel fics are the only thing I have left. I wanna dedicate this to the whole fandom and fans like me who have been hurt by the bullshit writing and destruction of our beloved ian x mickey.
> 
> Side note: I know Ian's been getting a lot of hate lately (I'm honestly thinking of leaving the fandom because of it or never writing again, I'm super sad about it) I want to say that I love Ian and I'll always love Ian no matter what the writers do to him. So yeah this fic is definitely Ian-centric.

 

 

 

'I love you so much Mickey you could never know how much.' 

 

That's the thought that raced through Ian's mind ever since the breakup. He loved Mickey, loved Mickey so much he thought he should protect him from himself from this stupid fuckin illness he now had. And so he broke up with him. Because that's what you do when you love someone, you protect them, even from yourself.

 

It had been a week since the breakup and Ian had cried every day since. His appetite was shit and he wasn't getting much sleep if any. Fiona had tried to get him to eat but he just couldn't leave his bed. He couldn't move, he felt paralyzed.

 

On the seventh day Fiona had had enough he went to Ian's bedside to talk some sense into him. When he saw him laying in bed he seemed so weak so broken completely unlike the little brother she'd known growing up and it fuckin killed her to see Ian like this. It just killed her. And at that moment she knew what she needed to say to him to help him to fix him.

 

"Ian," she whispered but Ian didn't react.

 

She sat beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. 

 

"Ian, I need to talk to you," she spoke louder this time.

 

Again Ian had no reaction at all he just layed there his face covered by his blanket.

 

"Ian c'mon," she shook him this time, " I need to talk to you about Mickey."

 

And that got an instant reaction. Ian pulled down the blanket and looked at Fiona his eyes squinting from the bedroom light.

 

"Mickey?" he simply said a little confused since him and Fiona never talked about him, "I don't want to talk about it," he said and buried his face in his pillow.

 

"I'm not seeing you like this for another week Ian, I'm not, so we're talking about it." She had conviction in her voice and that got Ian to turn and look at her, "What happened?"

 

"I fucked up Fi, I fucked up."

 

And he told her everything he could. About how everything had gotten so fucked up since he got sick. About how Mickey had to deal with his bullshit. About how much he hated it. He hated that he put Mickey through it all. And about how he had just wanted to protect Mickey from it all... about the breakup.

 

"... and when I was walking away I thought about turning back, about taking everything back, but I didn't, I just kept walking away, now I wish I hadn't, I wish I would of just turned around and told him how sorry I was, how everything could be fixed, you know. I just wanted to hug him one last time Fi, now I think about it all the time... I should of turned around." 

 

Ian wasn't crying he was surprised how calm he was. Maybe it was something about saying all your regrets to someone that calmed you down.

 

Fiona rubbed a soothing hand down Ian's arm.

 

"Ian... you gotta go talk to him. I don't think it's over between you two, I just don't, you love him and he loves you and something like that doesn't just end with a breakup." She put a hand onto his face and gently stroked his cheek. 

 

"You really think so?"

 

"Yeah... I can tell just by the way you two look at each other."  

 

Ian remembered what Mandy had told him about having "that look" in your eyes. He remembered he'd wanted Mickey to look at him like that so badly and apparently he had but Ian had pushed it aside had dismissed it. They same way he had dismissed so many things while he was going through his mood swings. He felt like shit right then. Mickey had loved him the way he had always wanted Mickey to love him and he fucked it all up. He didn't deserve for Mickey to take him back. He didn't deserve Mickey. But he was gonna try and get him back because that's all he could do.

   

 

______________

 

 

 

Ian had no idea how to go about it. Should he text Mickey, call him, just go to his place. Mickey probably never wanted to talk to him again and even if he did what would he say? 

 

"I fucked up. I'm sorry. I love you."

 

If you had told Ian when he moved in with Mickey that they wouldn't make it he would of told you to fuck off because he honestly didn't see that coming for them. They were meant for each other. Ian knew that now more than ever. 

 

As he realized this as he lay in bed something took over him. He got up and got dressed and headed to Mickey's, he knew he'd be there.

 

 

_______________

 

  

 

Ian wasn't thinking anymore he was just walking. He wasn't thinking about what he was going to say or do when he got there. At this moment he just wanted to be with Mickey that's all he was thinking about.

 

He knocked a few times when he got to Mickey's, he heard someone turning the door handle, then, Mickey was  _there_.

 

Ian's mind crashed and he blanked out, his mouth shut down. It was Mickey who spoke first.

 

"Ian?" he said with surprise and a bit of relieve sketched in his features.

 

"Mick... can I talk to you?" Ian stumbled out his words. He didn't know how he managed to talk at all. Was he even talking? To his surprise Mickey said...

 

"Come in," and he moved aside to let him in.

 

_______________

  

  

They walked in a few steps then Mickey turned around to face Ian. Mickey looked different he looked exhausted and overwhelmed much like Ian looked. Ian wanted to reach out and touch him, hold him.

 

There was a moment of complete silence where they just looked at each other examined each other's faces. Mickey had puffy eyes like he had been crying and Ian had dark bags under his. That's when they both realized that the other was heartbroken.

 

"Mick... I'm sorry...I'm sorry, I fucked up," Ian stuttered he was crying now.

 

"Ian," he looked like he was about to cry.

 

Ian didn't hesitate and reached out to hold Mickey. He wrapped his arms around him and Mickey did the same. Neither of them wanted to let go, they just wanted to stay there for as long as they could, enjoying each other's touch and warmth. It was then when they realized neither of them was going to let go ever again. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah... so... that was difficult to write. tell me what you think. I love you all and remember ian x mickey are what YOU want them to be!! NOT what the writers want to turn them into


End file.
